lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! War - Duel Log 001
Turn 1: Pierre Pierre Normal Summons . Since he controls a "Surge VINE" monster, he Special Summons from his hand in Defense Position. He also Special Summons from his hand in Defense Position, by reducing the Level of a "Surge VINE" monster Pierre controls by 1. . He uses "Fukuzumi", "Kazuki" and "Matsushita" to Link Summon . He Sets 1 Spell/Trap face-down, ending his turn. Turn 2: Guard Travis Travis draws. He Normal Summons . He uses "Garrison Golem" to Link Summon to the Top Link Arrow "Kamui" points to. He activates "Mutual Collision" from his hand, destroying 2 monsters (1 Guard Travis controls and 1 Pierre controls) to allow both players to draw 1 card. He activates "Garrison Impenetrable Defense" paying LP in multiples of 600 to Special Summon "Garrison Tokens" for each 600 LP paid. He pays 1800 LP (Travis: 4000 > 2200) to Special Summon 3 in Defense Position. He uses his 3 "Garrison Tokens" to Link Summon . Since Travis has Special Summoned a monster in the turn "Kamui" is destroyed, Pierre uses the effect of "Kamui" in his Graveyard, Special Summoning it but it is banished if it leaves the field. Pierre also activates his Set "VINE Orient", equipping it to "Kamui". Travis activates "Garrison Flash" from his hand, discarding 3 monsters with the same name from his hand (3 "Garrison Gardnas") to double the ATK of "Garrison Guardian Golem" for this turn. . "Garrison Guardian Golem" attacks "Kamui", but the effect of "VINE Orient" prevents "Kamui" from being destroyed once per turn. (Pierre: 4000 > 300). Travis Sets 1 Spell/Trap from his hand, face-down, ending his turn. Turn 3: Pierre Pierre draws. He activates "VINE Drift" from his hand, Tributing "Kamui" to Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower "Surge VINE" monster from his hand and 1 from his GY. He chooses from his Graveyard in Defense Position, also he Special Summons from his hand in Attack Position. "Hattori" can attack directly. (Travis: 2200 > 1600). After he attacks directly with "Hattori", he uses its effect, Special Summoning from his Graveyard in Defense Position. He uses the effect of "Kazuki", since it was Special Summoned during the Battle Phase, he can Link Summon using "Surge VINE" monsters as materials. He does so by Link Summoning . Since "Suzuki" points to no monsters, it gains 800 ATK, also it can attack twice. He attacks on "Garrison Guardian Golem" (Travis: 1600 > 1400), but Travis activates his Set "Garrison Antimatter", since a "Garrison" Link Monster is destroyed by battle, he Special Summons 1 "Garrison" Link Monster with a lower Link Rating from his Graveyard, also its ATK becomes equal to the ATK of the monster that destroyed his monster. He chooses to the Top Link Arrow of "Suzuki" . Pierre activates "VINE Mana" from his hand, halving the ATK of "Gate Protector Golem", and inflicting damage to Travis equal to that monster's lost ATK, as long as that monster is linked to a "Surge VINE" Link Monster he controls. (Travis: 1400 > 0). Pierre wins.